How to handle a Weasley girl
by bad to da bone
Summary: Luna gives harry a advice to handle a certain Weasley girl in bad mood ..........and after that harry learns some more things about this facinating read haired witch....
1. 1ºrule:Just NEVER tell them to calm dow

Chapter one  
  
1 º rule: Just NEVER tell them to calm down.....

"oi Luna!, do you have a second?" Harry said at the same time that he run to her before she entered to the Grate Hall at lunch time that afternoon....  
  
"Oh, hi there Harry, of course, how are you?" asked the ravenclaw girl in a friendly tone.  
  
"Just fine........well no I .....hmm I have a huge question.......How the hell do you control Ron when he gets angry .......I mean that Weasley temper is such a hard one! But Ginny s worse and I don't know what to do to calm her down I just duck and cover .......not such a bravery thing may I say..." said Harry making her friend laugh ....." hey its not funny!!" ..  
  
"Sorry, sorry.......well I kiss him....."  
  
"Oh .....Right but I want a solution to calm down Ginny and..........kind of...hmm let my think..... I'm - not-her –boyfriend!!" said the raven-haired  
  
"Yes I already know that...." She answered normally  
  
"Then I can't just go and get a grip on her waist and just kiss her senseless until she forget that she was angry?! She will use the bat bogey hex on me or maybe something worse she hexes me to the next year!!"  
  
Luna laughed again... "oh don't bee silly......and in any case you know it worth the try......you know you want to..."  
  
"of course not!" alleged the Gryffindor although he couldn't help it and his cheeks were getting a reddish tone.... "whatever you say, but I tell you only this one time....you have more chances to live to tell the tale if you kiss her than if you just duck and cover ......." That was what she said before enter to the grate hall and go to the ravenclaws table......  
  
right, and now he had just entered to the Gryffindor common room to find the redhaired girl furious.....that was just lovely......she was arguing whit her brother and his best friend Ron Weasley .........  
  
"Ron you are such a stupid git" said the girl really angry...  
  
"look who is talking there!!, its not my fault that you moron didn't put your work in a safest place!" alleged the red-haired young men....  
  
"Ronald I worked on that all day just for you to come and play exploding snap near to it!!!"  
  
Ron just get tired and went upstairs to the boys rooms ignoring Ginny leaving the girl veeeerrryy very upset......  
  
"that stupid asshole........what a moron" whispered the girl at the same time that she try to fix her charms work..........  
  
"Hey Ginny, err.... Do you need any help whit that?" Harry asked her in a friendly but at the same time worried tone...  
  
"No I can handle my self!" she answered whit bitterness....  
  
"Are you sure? You just look...." But the Weasley girl didn't let him finish...  
  
"YOU DON'T THINK THAT I CAN HANDLE MY SELF HUH? LOOK LIKE WHAT HARRY?!!! YOU ARE EXACTLY LIKE RON!!!"  
  
"Hey Ginny just calm down!" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP HUGE MISTAKE POTTER NEVER TELL THAT TO A WEASLEY IN THIS MOOD!! Harry could hear in his head....  
  
"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN'????!!!...." she asked a lot more angry....and getting near to him grabbing him by the tie forcefully and poking his chest hard whit a finger..............._"Whatever you say, but I tell you only this one time....you have more chances to live to tell the tale if you kiss her than if you just duck and cover ......." . . . . . . . . . .  
_  
A.N.:  
  
So? Wot do ya people think of it.......plz review!! This is da first fic that I like enough to get it on da net so plz tell me also ....I'm sorry if I'm such a bad writer ........ Plz give me reviews if u want to know wot happens next,........other way I wont do it if no one reads it! Thanks for giving me Ur time!

OK now i try to get my grammar better I'm so sorry but English is not my mother language but anyway thanks !  
  
Ate: bad to da bone


	2. Rule 2: better safe than sorry…

**Chapter two**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Rule # 2: better safe than sorry.....always take safety measures while you stay in the same room or near to a Weasley in this mood................. 

"**CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN'????!!!...."** she asked a lot angry than before....and getting near to him grabbing him by the tie forcefully and poking his chest hard whit a finger...............

"_**Whatever you say, but I tell you this only one time....you have more chances to live to tell the tale if you kiss her than if you just duck and cover ......."**_

Harry just remembered what Luna told him........he was thinking twice before doing it while he keep listening to the girl.....and also thinking in other ways to get out of this situation alive.......

"CALM DOWN!!? HOW THE HELL DO YOU DARE TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, IF MY CHARMS FINAL WORK HAS BURNED INTO NOTHING!! AND ALL THANKS YOUR WICE FRIEND!! NOW I´LL HAVE TO DO IT AGAIN AND THAT WILL TAKE ALL THE DAMN NIGHT!!...YOU JUST SHOW ME THE WAY TO CALM DOWN IF YOU KNOW HOW!!!" screamed the girl while holding a good grip of his tie and starting to strangle him whit it...his adan apple went up and down making a "glup" sound.........

Ok now this was getting of harry´s hands! He must do something and very fast, otherwise she was going to cut his breathing off........

Well he had two options.......actually three... indeed.......

1.- He could try to escape.............................. ..To coward

2.- He could do what Luna told him to do............ ..To risky

3.- He could just wait until she finished him........ ..No way! He wanted to be in one piece for the next holydays.....

Now just like a normal people (whit a decent I.Q. and no want to be killed) that saw those options would think that number one will be the better but ......Hell no!! he was a gryffindor......so the opinion of all normal people that weren't gryffindors didn't matter now......

And then if he didn't have to save the wizard world of that scum of voldie......cough cough....sorry Voldemort he just will go for the third option..........but... that wasn't the case so......he will have to go for the hard road.................. ....the 2º one...............

So our brave hero......well.... ok , ok ...our seventeen years old reaven-haired young men cut the distance between the mouth of the red- haired girl and his own and cut her in middle sentence....at the same time getting his hand on the left pocket of her gryffindor robe .......

(AN: No, hes not a pervert, and no he didn't do something to ginny.....you will se what happens just go on...)

.... It was a short kiss.....well he just push his lips together whit hers and after putting his hand out of her pocket and hiding it behind him.......he just leaned back....... ....

Noticing a very shocked ginny in front of him....he felled how her hand was losing grip of his tie a little but didn't let it go......then he felled how she was holding his tie very hard again and he feared for his life............. ginny make him lower his head a bit and forced him to see her in the eyes.......

"what the.......?! What was....what was that ??!" ginny asked him whit a stunned - confused jet mischievous jet angry jet kind of happy jet........so more states he couldn't recognize grin.....

"er......ok now, in my defense.....well.... you wanted to know a way to calm down didn't you?..."adan apple up and down again whit another gulp

"..so I show you a way......I couldn't think of another...... sorry if you didn't like it ......but now you look kind of more calm than before so.......I must say tha........" But the young men didn't finished his speech because the youngest Weasley get him down, but now the hand that moments before was pocking his chest was behind his neck getting him closer to her.......at the same time that her lips took control of his ........ So what does he was going to do??......

well he didn't know but one ...ok two of the few things he knew at the moment were...

1. - that one of his hands was getting a grip around her waist while his other hand stayed behind his back.....

And.....

2.- he asked for permission to enter in her mouth.......and was pleased to see.....well feel...that she opened her lips a bit.....giving him and her the free to explore each other mouth..... When they broke the lips lock kiss.....but only because they needed to breath again..... harry spoke...

"Why....I mean ......what.....ok hang on.....what did you just did?....... I mean.....what was that....." now the stunned and confused one was the raven- haired.....

"well that I have to admit that that was a very good way to calm me down....." answered the girl looking at him and letting out a chuckle at the look of his face.....her charms final work was forgotten by now......

"so your not going to kill me......right??......." asked harry in a innocent jet worried tone....

"hmm ....i don't think so because if I did....who will calm me down the next time?.......also I don't want to get expelled and sent to Azkaban at my age!...."she said in a playful tone.....

"well then I must give you this back I think....." the boy said before showing his right hand in were he had her wand..... "sorry but, I wanted to take precautions.....you know its better safe than sorry....." he said giving the wand back at the red- haired witch....... She just smiled and take the wand back to the pocket of her robe......

"and now, about your charms final work.......... . . . . ."

**A:N. so there ya go people another chapter I hope its a bit better on grammar than the 1º one im so sorry but like I said, English is not my mother language I speak Spanish, im from Mexico but I want to practice my writing........well anyhow I try do my best......sorry about the mistakes of this chap. give me ideas!!......if u want of course....**

****

**Again thanks for reading this and also thanks for ur reviews:  
******

**miz greenleaf: THANKS SOOO MUUCHH girl!!! You rock!! Lol... ur review was the first one i ever had!!...and u helped my ego up a bit......lol .......  
******

**lady cristina: i know its not like ginny but i think it will be nice that ginny didnt were the shy one ......this how I imagine her attitude .......  
******

**A Harry and Ginny Dreamer: well I have to say yes I do wot I can but like I said before English is not my mother lengauge so sorry about grammar y try to do my best ....i know its not enough but wot can I do?!... ill try to get better grammar I promise.....its very nice that u liked it thanks for ur time!....  
******

**lucugirl07: thanks for ur review hope u like this chappter...  
******

**Lorlei: sorry about my grammar horrors but thanks anyway for ur review and ur time...again hope u like this one.....  
******

**Mad Dog Moony: u were the reviewer.....whit miz greenleaf and danschickie and hehe lol.....that i liked da most u understand me and u give my advices THANKS SOOOO MUUCH you rock!!!.....lol  
******

**Hehe: another one that wasnt to rude whit me THANKS SOO MUUCH!!  
******

**Danschickie: THANKS GIRL! Well wot can i say ur review was one of my favorites hope to get a review for u again for this chapter!!.....**

****

**Moi: thanks .......i know i know.....i really hope it get much better! Thanks again!...  
******

****

**Now this is so awesome!!! I got reviews you all people ROCK!!..... I really hope u give me a review again........also I hope u enjoy this chapter  
******

**AND SORRY ABOUT MY GRAMMAR HORRORS .......lol.....  
  
U don't like it??........well u deal whit it!  
  
Flames are welcome!**


	3. Rule 3 : …never let them to kiss you wh...

**Chapter three**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****

**Rule # 3 : ...never let them to kiss you when you are about to answer something......that will be a trick to get you to say what they want to hear......  
**

****

****

****

.

.

.

.

.

.  
  
"and now, about your charms final work..........

"charms work? Was there a charms work?" asked the read heired girl..

"WHAT!?!..... yes!...Ron just burned it!"

"really?....well he always had been a little prat..."said Ginny more to herself than to harry ".......oh!! know I remember!" exclaimed some seconds after..

"good....."

"good"

"so.....?" questioned the boy waiting for her to say that she will do it know........otherwise he was going to loose the little tiny bit of control that he still had....

"so......what?" asked Ginny in an normal tone..

"wont you doing it again??" asked the potter boy surprised

"...........do you really think that I care about that charms work know that I know that you like me?......seriously harry!"

"and who exactly said that I liked you??" asked Harry teasing her....

But the Weasley girl remained calmed and whit a huge smile on her face and a victory grin on her eyes........ "well i can start whit the fact that you haven't let go of me and haven't even loose a bit your grip on my waist.......and also......" the red haired girl give him a quick kiss on the lips and after that she leaned back at her past position without going to far away from him..... making him to move forward whit out thinking it asking for more of her lips......." That" say Ginny grinning to him and making him realize what he was doing........and to get a fiery reddish tone on his cheeks....."Also because....."

"Ok, ok I get it...................im at your whishes........" said the seventeen boy before her whit a lethal smile that melted her insides and weakened her knees........

Once she put herself together after the effect of his smile she said

"... to kiss you is the only wish I have..........at the moment" she said in a provocative voice before give a very suggestive lick to her lips.......

Harry let out a chuckle just before brush his lips whit hers in another breath-stealing kiss......

The boy look at da same table again "forget it......ill do it tomorrow" said Ginny after knowing what the raven haired...

"If u say so......"

"And what are we now?....."

"We.....willyou... _**keep it smooth potter!**_ .....er......Will you be my girlfriend??...." asked the boy getting a little nervous......

"Of course "answered Ginny before give him another kiss....

" And as my boyfriend you are going to help me to make some little pranks to Ron....wont you?" Ginny asked before kissing him so the boy didn't have time to think about it.....

"Sure...." He said without thinking it until the raid haired girl went trough the girls dorm door and went to her room......

"_**now this is bad.........THIS IS REALLY BAD!**_" he tough after getting the idea of betraying one of her best friends......._**but hey after all he deserve those pranks ! He ruined her work!......but about what kind of little pranks was Ginny talking about?......o hell!!!...........**_this was going to be very bad indeed................. . . . . . . . . .  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**well thanks a lot to all da people that are actually reading this thanks a lot more to da people that send me reviews!!! Ya all rock!! Well hope u liked this chapter ......to short I know but I didn't get a lot of reviews so I didn't have a lot of inspiration anyways thanks and c ya all soon..................I hope....  
  
Flames are welcome also constructive critics ...im searching a beta....if u want to help me tell me plzz!!  
  
Keep da reviews coming!  
  
lucugirl07  
  
Well I also hope that I get more ideas and inspiration to do more thanks for da review!! Hope u enjoyed this chapter  
  
Smudged  
  
Hey thanks ya a looot ya rock girl!! Plzz keep reading hope u liked this chapter.....  
  
nabakza  
  
Lol thanks; no English isn't my mother language.... Thanks thanks thanks thanks very much u makes my ego grow a bit Lol thanks ya so much hope u liked this chapter....**  
  
**Babybear089:  
  
Soy de monterrey nuevo león jaja que bueno que te gusto México espero vengas mas seguido te lo recomiendo jaja No importa con las letras comoquiera se entiende felicidades dominas muy bien el español!! Gracias por tu review!! Sigue leyendo la historia porfavor!!**


End file.
